Panic
by soemone
Summary: Tsuna paced trough the room, which smelled like disinfectant and medication. He was worried. How could he let this happen? All of this was his fault. Hayato, his storm guardian was in pain, all because of his stupidity. Why didn't he think before taking action? Now he had to face the consequences. WARNING: 2759 BL and ... hehehe not saying! Oneshot


**Disclaimer:**KHR doesn't belong to me, I just like to mess with the characters.

**Authors note:** I just had to write this little oneshot. I had it in my head the whole week! WARNING: hehehe ... won't say it, wouldn't be fun.

* * *

**Panic**

Tsuna paced trough the room, which smelled like disinfectant and medication. He was worried.  
How could he let this happen? All of this was his fault.  
Hayato, his storm guardian was in pain, all because of his stupidity.  
Why didn't he think before taking action? Now he had to face the consequences.  
He looked at Hayatos face – it was paler then ever, heavy bags under his eyes. His hair sticking to his forehead, pain made him sweating and feverish. His breath was laboured sometimes it would just stop.  
Those ever sparkling green eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. Why couldn't he take his pain away? It was not fair – he didn't want to see his Hayato in such a state, it was heartbreaking.  
He paced more, now even faster.

The nurse exchanged a look with the doctor.  
"Decimo, please leave the room."  
"No, not until I'm sure he feels better." he protested and looked at Hayato, vulnerable and hurting Hayato.  
"Please leave. You're disturbing our work!" The nurse insisted.  
He didn't want to, it was his hospital, they couldn't throw him out of the room!  
"Tsunayoshi … please." Hayatos voice was strained and hoarse, he had tears in his eyes.  
Tsuna felt like crying himself, one last glance at the stern nurse and he sighed, giving in he left the room, just to pace more in the corridor.

His rain and sun guardians were out there, giving him curious looks.  
"How is he?" Ryouheis voice was unusual soft.  
"He is in pain! And I can do nothing about it! It's all my fault, that this happened!" he ruffled his hair, he couldn't take it any longer.  
The last forty hours were the most stressful in his life. He had seen more wounds on his guardians then he could count, but never had he seen one of them in such a state.  
"Tsuna, please sit down and take a rest. I'm sure everything will be alright." Yamamoto wanted to push him down on a chair, and he really sat down – for three seconds. He jumped up and wanted to go back in there, how could he leave Hayato alone? As he opened the door, the nurse had grabbed his ear and let him out again. He was her boss! How dare she does something like that!  
"Decimo, I know how you feel, but you make matters worse with your chicken panic." she scolded him like he was a little child. He felt bad about it.  
"Why won't you just operate him? It would be so much better!" he whined, he didn't want for Hayato to suffer this much.  
"There is no need for it and he doesn't want it. So all we have to do is wait until everything is over." She smiled assuring and Tsuna didn't have another option left, he just had to wait.

Why hadn't he been more careful? If he had watched out better, his Hayato wouldn't be in so much pain. This was all his fault! He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but he was the one who drank it, so it really was just his fault!  
Just two days ago they were in his office taking a break and eating snacks, when it happened.  
It happened so fast and there was nothing he could have done, just watching how Hayatos face showed pain and confusion. He had shouted trough the open door, giving orders to a passing maid to call the medical team.  
They had transferred Hayato to the Vongola hospital with an helicopter. Since then Hayato fought against pain and sleep and he could do nothing to help him!

Yamamoto and Ryouhei watched Tsuna, he looked like shit. His clothes, normally prime and proper, were wrinkled, his tie loose and his hair looked like a crows nest. He had bags under his eyes and was pale, almost like their friend suffering in there.  
His pacing made them nervous and he looked like he could faint any moment. They looked at each other, nodding.  
Yamamoto walked to his friend, laying his hand on his shoulder.  
"Tsuna calm down!"  
"How could I calm d.." he fell asleep, thanks to Yamamotos rain flame. He picked his smaller friend up and lay him on the chairs, it wasn't really comfortable, but they had no other choice.

The Rain and Sun sighed relived and felt much better, now that their boss was out.

Back in the room Hayato was relieved that Tsuna was out of there. It was really stressing to see his husband pacing and panicking like that. He was exhausted and in pain, he didn't have any patience to deal with a panicking Mafia boss. And he was afraid, that Juudaime would faint once the real pain began. It was unbecoming of a Mafia boss to faint at the sight of blood and pain.  
He took a sharp breath, a wave of pain shot up his spine, looking at the clock on the wall for the nth time – it was time to get started. He nodded to the nurse, who said something to the doctor. They prepared themselves for the most painful thing he would ever have to endure.

Tsuna shot up with the first cry. He was painfully awake, he glared at his Rain before he stormed inside the hospital room. As soon as he opened the door he saw blood and some misshaped bundle in the nurses hand – he fainted.  
Hayato took a deep breath and rolled his eyes – he knew that would happen.

The next time Tsuna opened his eyes he was in a comfortable bed. It was not his bedroom, but the VIP quarter of the hospital. Besides him lay his husband, snuggling comfortable with his arm. He smiled and lessened Hayatos grip around his arm. Stroking a strand of silver hair behind a pierced ear. Hayato looked peaceful in his sleep, you wouldn't think that he was in pain just hours ago.  
He looked trough the room, his eyes landing on something. He was curious and stood up, walking over to the strange thing.  
It was some kind of glass container, without a lid.  
He gulped.  
Looking in it, he was extrem nervous.  
There in this strange thing was the reason for Hayatos pain, the outcome of his own pleasure.  
Two little Baby boys, safe and sound asleep wrapped in blue blankets.

He wanted to touch them, but was afraid to do it, his hand hovered in the air.  
"They won't break if you touch them." Hayatos voice was hoarse and low. Tsuna looked over his shoulder smiled apologetic – because he wasn't there when those two were born.  
Then with his forefinger he poked the cheek of one of the boys. The baby wrinkled it's nose, it was cute, even though newborns were really not cute at all. He cried tears of joy.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of the biggest Mafia Family, useless all his life, had become a Papa at the age of twenty-six.


End file.
